yandere_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto
'''Makoto '''is the main character of ''Makoto Mobius. ''One of the many games made using RPGMaker by Charon. Bio Appearance Makoto has a pale complexion and large grey eyes with a normally saddened expression. Her long, flowing grey hair ends at her waist with short, fluffy bangs framing her face. Her normal attire consists of a dark grey dress with thick white cuff and a frilly chest section. In one ending route Makoto cuts most of her hair off and starts to wear white. Personality Mikio descibes Makoto as an innocent and caring indivisual who never wished to bother others with her troubles. Throughout the game it is revealed that she is mentally tortured and in pain, and considers herself unfortunate to have been born with a heart and feelings. She is heavily dependant on both Mikio and her Father, and is unable to live happily if one of them is gone. Background Not too much is revealed about her, other than small diary entries where she writes about the pain she has been keeping to herself. Victims Much like Mikio she has indirectly caused a few deaths, but she is also responsible for a few. '''Watarou - '''After she found out Mikio killed herself for Makoto to live, she kills Watarou. In the true ending, he instead kills himself to allow her to live, but his sacrifice is implied to be for nothing. In the other instance she indirectly causes his death when Mikio shows up, angry that he got her killed. '''Mikio - '''As a result of Watarou sparing her life, he calls Mikio to inform her that someone has to die in Makoto's place. Mikio decides to kill herself. '''Watarou's Mother - '''Shares the blame with Mikio indirectly. As she did not die that day, Watarou's mother did after he turns on the gas stove in Makoto's home and didn't turn it off before leaving. When nobody dies that day, he returns home to find it ablaze with his mother inside. Relationships '''Watarou - '''Makoto has an ambiguous relationship with Watarou. Throughout various sections of the game she appears to like him and is kind to him, begging him to keep her company and stay with her. She also allowed him to kill her in one route, understanding why it had to be done and she was happy he was willing to ease her pain and she claims to have feelings for him. But on the true route, she doesn't appear to feel any remorse or guilt over his sacrifice. '''Mikio - '''her best friend who she is heavily dependant on. She never wanted to trouble her in any shape or form, but this indirectly caused Mikio to target Watarou after she witnessed Makoto speak to him the day of her death. Death The game kicks off with Makoto dying mysteriously on June 23. After Watarou uses the Mobius Strip to travel a day back to save her, he finds out that her Father came into her bedroom one night and proceeded to speak with her before brutally murdering her, and then himself. In another route, Watarou stabs her to death to ease her pain and suffering, realizing its impossible to save her. In the route where Watarou kills her father to protect her, it is revealed that Makoto was so broken over it that she cried for days. Eventually she slowly began to return to normal, and seemed to be even happier. She confronted Watarou, seemingly in a good mood before suddenly turning on him by telling him off for what he did. She then proceeded to kill herself. Quotes Trivia Gallery Makotopic1.png Makotopic2.png Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Grey Hair Category:Teen Category:Grey Eyes Category:Charon